


Est-ce que tu m'aimes?

by Beau_bie



Series: Est-ce que tu m'aimes? [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 18:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: "Augustine, do you love me?"Augustine was visibly surprised, but he smiled.
Relationships: Calme | Calem & Platane-hakase | Professor Augustine Sycamore, Calme | Calem/Platane-hakase | Professor Augustine Sycamore
Series: Est-ce que tu m'aimes? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551796
Kudos: 4





	Est-ce que tu m'aimes?

Calem spent most of his days training and planning to travel around all the regions. There was just one thing stopping him.

Augustine Sycamore.

He loved the Professor. He wanted the Professor to love him

He just wanted to ask him do you love me?

There was only one way to find out.

Pay the Professor a visit.

...

Augustine was a busy man. Paperwork, reseach and constant visitors was enough to make him want to get the hell out of the office for at least tean years at a time. It was just before lunch and he had had one meeting, three phone calls, ten emails and two visitors.

He stood up with the attempt at sneaking out before anyone else turned up, but he revieved a call letting him know that a friend of his was here.

There was no going anywhere.

He sat back down, looking into his empty coffee mug. Maybe if he had more coffee he would be more than happy to sit though all this.

But then again, maybe not.

...

Calem arrived in Lumoise City, and was greeted immediately by Shauna.

"Oh my goodness!" she chirped. "I haven't seen you in months! How have you been?"

"Good. Busy training."

She nodded. "Yeah. It gets like that, huh? So anyway" she continued. "Do you want to catch up for coffee or brunch sometime?"

"Yeah, that would be great."

"Are you busy now?" she hinted.

"Not really" he said, glancing at the Pokemon Lab briefly.

She seemed puzzled. "You seem super distracted, what's up?"

"I need to go and see the Professor."

"What on earth for?"

"Check... PokeDex" he stumbled.

"Um, I thought you completed it?"

"He hasn't seen it."

"Oh, of course" she fake-smacked herself in the forehead. "Duh! Well, how about we go tomrorow?"

"That would be amazing."

"Yay! Okay, okay. I'll call you tomorrow, yes?"

He nodded. "Yes."

She grinned. "Okay. Can't wait! See ya tomorrow!"

"Bye Shauna."

She skipped away.

Callum sighed, feeling slightly relieved that he had managed to dodge a distratction. He hurried down the street to the Lab, hoping there would be no more interruptions.

He walked inside, eyes straight on the elevator. He didn't even hear the receptionist say hi, the other lab assisant try and get in the elevator as the doors closed. He reached the top floor. Level three. The Professors lab.

He stepped out of the elevator, making sure he wasn't interrupting the Professor.

He walked around the office.

"Calum?"

"Yeah, hi Professor."

"Please, Augustine is fine."

"Augustine, do you love me?"

Augustine was visibly surprised, but he smiled. "Well, Calem, you're lucky I do."

Calem suddenly blushed. "Uh..."

Sycamore smiled, enjoying the way Calem blushed after his little confession. "Well, I have another meeting in ten minutes, but how about we go to dinner tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I would like that."

Sycamore smiled. "Good. I will call you."

Calem nodded and rushed back to the elevator, still shocked that he had actually admitted his feelings to Sycamore.

But he was also really proud of himself.


End file.
